The Joining of Evil
by Mightyenapup
Summary: aka. JoE Separately, they all fell, one by one. But even villains can overcome their differences. Will they still be defeated? Will Ash be there to save the world this time? Will the victims be able to resist? Will the world of Pokemon ever be the same?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It's called FANfiction for a reason. I'm a fan, nothing more. The Joining of Evil is, as far as I know, my own original idea, and it does belong to me. So, uh... yeah. I will do my best to keep this fic not above PG-ish… Enjoy and such.

Note : I'm also putting this on PUK I'm an oldie so I still call it PUK. xP) so nobody accuse me of plagiarism.

**thisisalinethisisnotyourlinebutitisinfactalineitisagoodlineabetterlinethanyoursyouhavealineright**

Giovanni. To anyone in the known world, the name strikes fear and hatred. The leader of Team Rocket. The power-hungry evildoer who will stop at nothing to dominate the world.

But what would he do? What would he do if he did get the world? What would the Pokemon do? What would the trainers do? Would he really be as terrible a leader as he seems to be? There's a fine line between dominance and madness, and he had run across it. But what was he aiming for on the other side?

He paced the large room in darkness, turning on his heel again and again, and hand grasping wrist behind him. He was in deep thought, with moonlight pouring in from the open window. A cold breeze came in, chilling the drapes, which shivered and rose, flapping elegantly. His blazer protected him from growing cold, but his gaze turned from the ground to the window, and scowled at the memories of failed schemes, come and gone. He knew that for some of the plots, the remnants were still out there.

'Mewtwo…'

"Sir," his thoughts were interrupted by the voice.

"This better be important…"

"It is, sir. We've gotten an alliance request."

"…An alliance request?" he needed to ask to confirm he'd heard it right. Who would possibly want to ally with Team Rocket? Aqua and Magma?

"Yes, sir. It's from the-"

"Decline it."

"Sir?"

"I said decline it. This is too suspicious."

The grunt hesitated, but didn't argue, as he knew better than that. "Yes, sir."

Giovanni turned, resuming his state of ponder, but this time it was about a different subject.

'An ally…? An interesting thought… Who? Why?' He murmured a curse at himself for thinking that possibly an ally could overthrow him. He was becoming an old man, he could admit that, but his rule over Team Rocket had only been for fifteen, twenty years. Perhaps he'd need an heir.

"Sir?"

He groaned and turned. "What now?"

"He's… here."

The leader cocked an eyebrow. "The one who sent the request? That was fast."

"Should I send him in?"

"No. I'll go to him. Where is he located?"

"I'll take you to him, sir."

**onceuponatimetherewasaguynamedRichieandhelikepwnedallbuthewasareallyunpopularcharacterbecausehewasonlyinafewepisodes**

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Ash let out a sigh, eyebrows cupped into 'U's, evidently bored by the villains' attempt, which would soon turn to a failure, just like everything else.

"Hey, if we don't capture your Pikachu with this, then I wouldn't be doing my job!" Jessie hollered in poor defense.

"Then apparently you're unemployed…" Meowth muttered slyly, but his reward was a whack from the angry redhead.

"Jess, what if it doesn't work? We've spent all our money on this…"

"How do you guys get money, anyway?" Misty asked.

"We've been selling James' bottle cap collection over eBay for years now."

"You've WHAT?!"

"Didn't you use all those in that one episode where Meowth supposedly learned Pay Day?" Ash blinked.

"Umm…" There was confused silence after that, and then all at once, everyone became engrossed in the trio's plot again.

"Get that Pikachu!" James called, pointing a finger at the small yellow rodent. Said rodent promptly sparked electricity from his red cheeks, waiting for a command from its trainer-slash-friend.

Jessie magically appeared behind Pikachu and stuck suction cup-like devices to the creature, extinguishing the sparks. The narcissist then took pride in herself. As usual. "Ahahaha! That was a cinch!"

"You haven't done anything…" Misty's eyelids were flat.

"But we will! James!" she cued her companion, who pressed a shiny red button on a handheld machine, doing his best to appear devious.

Ash grimaced, and ran towards Pikachu, prepared to unsticky him. Jessie tripped him easily, pretending to not notice. She then growled at her blue-haired teammate. "James, I said 'press the button…'!"

"It's not working…"

"Well make it work!"

By now, Misty already had Pikachu on her shoulder; Ash was sulking for 'being clumsy in a time of need', Jessie and Meowth were yelling at James, who was on the verge of tears as he quickly tried figuring out and fixing the problem—to no avail, of course. Brock had been quiet all along, knowing that something like this would happen.

"Nurse Joy…" he muttered in code, head resting on his hand, making him look like he was deeply considering something, when he was really only watching amusedly.

"Really? I couldn't tell… They're so hopeless," Misty replied, understanding him perfectly (apparently the only one).

"PIIKACHUU!" the rodent called, annoyed that everyone was ignoring him all the sudden.

"Pikachu! You're okay, buddy!"

"Pikuhh…" Ash ran to hug the Pikachu, who had the blatant expression of 'No dip, Sherlock.'

"Now get rid of Team Rocket!" it was now Ash's turn to point, and he smirked, already knowing his victory was imminent.

The scene ended with the classic, "We're blasting off again!"

Again.

**onedayRichiedecidedhewasgoingtotrytomakeitbigsohewentallsk8er-gothwhichmadehimlookreallysmexybut4kidswouldn'tallowit**

"So we've come to an understanding?" pale fingers swept themselves under the lamp light, the voice by itself sophisticated.

"Be aware that you'll be under my and my selected members' close supervision… in case you do anything stupid."

"May we move onto the first transaction?" the other person nodded, and he continued. "There is a certain craft that I'd like rebuilt… but I don't have the resources or money for such a task. I can give you blueprints, functions, anything you need. Trust me, it can get you rare pokemon without hardly lifting a finger."

"If it's so great, then why is it that you need it rebuilt?"

The new ally frowned. "A meddlesome bunch interfered with my plans. The technology used was just out of the experimental stage. These two combined managed to release my potential rare pokemon from their restraints. I've detected and eliminated the problems as time has progressed and technology has advanced." It was true. In the last few months alone, new features had come out specifically designed for more reliable capture.

The leader's dark eyes narrowed. "What about this 'meddlesome bunch'?"

"They've had their fifteen minutes of fame. They're unsuspecting, now… Probably supposed I've given up. But I've been working, studying. You'll be assured of this as we work together."

Giovanni 'hmm'ed, hands folded across his mouth, splaying a great poker face. "So… what does this craft do?"

**afterhissk8er-gothplanfailedRichietookoverBrock'spositionasagymleaderbutsicnetherestofthePokemonGangwasn'tinKantoanymoreitwasuseless**

Ring. Ring. 'Curse that phone…' the gym leader thought, almost out loud, and dug in her bag for the cell phone. She quickly realized that it was on the bench, and she briskly strode over, picked it up, flipped it open, and checked the name. 'Lance…'

"Hey, what's up?" she hadn't anticipated her Dragonair to call loudly, and she turned away to try to block the sound.

Bad news…

"Hmm?" She knew by now that if her cousin said there was 'bad news,' it was something bad… especially if he had to call her over the matter.

**thisisalinethisisnotyourlinebutitisinfactalineitisagoodlineabetterlinethanyoursyouhavealineright**

Guess who'll be in the next chapter? ;D Is it interesting so far? I hope so… I've only started gathering ideas, and it might get a little complicated… and I might have to bring in an OC to balance things out (I use an OC in almost all of my stories, so I'm trying not to use one in this particular fic, but I may need one). I'll try to keep it understandable, though. In this introductory chapter, I didn't use as much of Giovanni as I wanted to… but who wants to hear about him anyway, right? Of the actual fic, there are 1139 words… not bad. About 4 Word pages.

Please review! This is my first Pokemon fic in a while (my only one since I've actually become a GOOD writer), and I need some encouragement. I love reviews! I'll be your best friend! D


End file.
